


Love for a Good Boy

by ScarletRain1409



Category: Beastars
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Manga Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, Mother-Son Relationship, Tail-wagging, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: Every morning on Legosi's birthday,  Leano would snuggle with him, before he woke up. Haru carries that precious tradition.
Relationships: Leano/Legosi, Legosi/Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Love for a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Day Legosi.

On the morning of his birthday, Legosi's mother cuddled her son. She would creep in, the door creeping as if a hesitant dawn breeze slipped through. Gingerly, she would slide by his side, wrapping the covers over her. Every year her frame seemed to be getting slighter, her arms more frail. Legosi could feel her ribs on his sweaty back. 

She first gently put her arms around him, pressing her skinny body firmly on his back. They stayed like that for a few moments. Legosi, used every fibre of will power in his tiny body, not to turn around and cuddle her back. He clutched his tail between his legs, so it wouldn't wag and spoil this rare treat. 

This was a moment of indulgence for the both of them. Leano craved Legosi's affection just as he much he did hers'. Canines were always hungry for love. 

Heavy settled in her heart at her son growing up without her, but she pushed it aside to absorb Legosi's comforting warmth.

Then came Legosi's favourite part of her visit. She sat up and began to stroke him. Tenderly, she ran her claws over his arms and ears. Mammal hands were so warm. Her touch was always gentle and strangely motherly whenever she would examine him for scales, but these petting sessions were less morbidly desperate and cautious. Just plain love.

" Good Boy. Good Boy. You're my Good Boy." Leano whispered. 

Praises were a canine's one weakness. Even a hardened police dog, would perk his ears in delight at a simple: 'Good Boy'. 

" I love you. I love you so much." She kissed his ears. 

Her snout was warm as she pecked a stream of kisses on the side of his cheek. Legosi could feel her tail wag in affection. He restrained a laugh as her snout tickled him.

After a little while, when the sun was slightly higher in the sky, Leano would press two last firm kisses on his cheek. The heaviness in her heart was resettling. Another year until she could snuggle with her son like this again. 

" Happy Birthday, Legosi." 

Then she would trot to her room, as silently and carefully as she arrived. 

~*~

Something warm was stroking his back. Legosi woke up in his drab apartment, feeling Haru's hand running through his back. Her warm, furry hand was pleasant against his muscles.

" Happy Birthday, Legosi." Haru smiled down at him endearingly. 

She was clad in one of his worn-out black shirt, that acted as her makeshift nightgown. Her fur was disheveled from a night of twisting and turning. She was a rather restless sleeper. The sight clutched Legosi's heart. 

The sight could have been a present alone for Legosi. 

" Do you have any special requests this morning, birthday boy?" Haru impishly offered, referring to the more adult topics. 

But of course Legosi was as dense as a wad of earwax and failed to understand her implications. 

"Yeah... But it's kinda embarrassing." Legosi felt blood rush into her ears at the thought.

Haru sighed, exasperated. At times she wondered how her boyfriend could be so brave and wimpy, all at once.

" It's your birthday. You can ask for anything you want. I won't judge." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Haru knows kinky and there was nothing she could not handle. She waited for Legosi's response, still continuing to stroke him. 

" Can you...Can you call me a 'Good Boy.'?" Legosi murmured.

Haru smiled at him, rolling her eyes, restraining a laugh. Legosi was more sensitive than she was and probably wouldn't have taken her giggling too well. 

" Sure." 

Then they stayed like that. Haru stroking his arm and back, her small hand rubbing pleasant circles across his tight muscles.   
Legosi missed this. Even though her hand was so much smaller than his mother's, but her smooth, soft fingers trailing through his fur, reminded him of her. 

" Good Boy. Good Boy." 

The tone was what caused tears to fill Legosi's eyes. The genuine love dripping through her voice what snapped Legosi. Happiness mixed his tears because he needed to hear this. 

He's been struggling, trying so so hard these past few months, years even. And he just wanted to hear that he was doing a good job. That what he was doing was right.

Haru saw his tears and pecked his cheek.

" Happy Birthday, Legosi."


End file.
